


Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, DJ H_One (minor mention), F/M, Jewelry, M/M, Party, Theft, Tiaras, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: Hyungwon and Giana likes sparkly things. A lot. Kihyun does not like this.





	Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So I am back again with these oneshots after a few weeks of going underground because of so much school work. But yo girl finally graduated and she is back with another Amino Challenge!~ it was a prompt challenge and that summary right there was the prompt given to meeee
> 
> Btw if yall want to talk with me about our fandom, share funny stuffs or just fangirl altogether, hit me up on my twitter fanaccount @sinnamonroll_bw :)

_"Giana. Wake up."_

 

"No. Go away."

 

She pulled on the blankets over her head and she heard a hearty chuckle from beside her. She groaned loudly. Now she couldn't sleep anymore.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I thought you were asleep?" the blanket was pulled from her head and a sleepy face with silver hair comes close to hers. "Can't sleep?"

 

She couldn't help the smile on her face when her lover touches his nose on hers. "Hyungwon, you woke me up. Don't think you'll get away from that."

 

"I'll make breakfast. Will that free me?" he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his skin and he kissed her lips. Giana smiled and returned his kiss before pulling away.

 

"Yes it does. But we need to hurry we need to get to work."

 

"Boo."

 

Hyungwon groaned, forcing himself out of bed. He didn't have a choice as they had been planning on this for a while now.

 

And today was finally a hit.

 

Giana picked up the discarded white shirt on the floor and she tied her hair up, collecting her phone and laptop from the night stand. "You sure we're all set?"

 

"I got that." Hyungwon pulled on a pair of pants and he went down to the kitchen to heat some food. Giana followed suit, and she started chewing her food.

 

"Won, look. It's here, it's here!!" she pointed to her laptop excitedly, and Hyungwon peeked over just in time to see a vault being opened. It contained a velvet box that held a tiara. But it was no ordinary tiara.

 

It was a creation made by Joseph Chaumet in 1908 that contained 14 old cut circa diamonds that weighed at least 155 grams. It had quite a history as it had been passed down from generation to generation of the Viera Family of Italy but they didn't care about the history. It was a huge amount of money.

 

"Oh baby, that's a beauty." Hyungwon sighed as he sipped his coffee and Giana hugged his arm.

 

"Just imagine. After this, we can lay off for a while. Maybe get a vacation."

 

 _Thieves?_ There was no other word to describe them. Dangerous? Oh yeah, they ate danger every single day.

 

But who cares?

 

They were strong individuals on their own. Hyungwon was the leader of a strong gang in Gwangju and was able to take over gangs around nearby areas singlehandedly, all in one night. Giana was the heiress of an underground arms dealing business and she was smart and witty as hell. Good with technology, she can hack into any code you give her.

 

They were fire and ice all on their own and the day they set their eyes on each other, they were destruction.

 

_And they were the salvation the other needed._

 

Hyungwon ran his hand through his hair with a grin. "Why does this excite me?"

 

"Not like I excite you, babe." Giana playfully kissed his cheek and drank from his coffee mug. She felt like she was floating on air.

 

At the back of her mind, she knew they both did not want this life. But because they stuck together through the hardest point in their life, he had proven that no matter what comes their way, they will push through.

 

She hid her face in his chest, just taking in his overwhelming presence because it always managed to calm her down. _"I love you."_ she whispered in a hushed voice and she smiled when she felt his soft lips touch her head.

 

"You're the one for me."

 

It was moments like these that they just fall deeper and deeper in each other. Not thinking of anything else, just basking in each other's soft stares and unspoken promises.

 

_Calculating face frame._

 

They both looked at the laptop screen where a figure was being focused and Giana pressed some keys for a clearer picture. "Ugh, great. He's there." she rolled her eyes. Hyungwon leaned closer to the screen to see who it was and he bit his lip.

 

"He's relentless," he said and he closed the laptop before pulling out a gun under the kitchen table. "I'll get him this time."

 

Giana squealed excitedly and she hurried upstairs to prepare their outfit for the night. Hyungwon smirked as he cocked the gun and placed it on the table.

 

~~

"Good evening, sir."

 

Kihyun bowed his head to the concierge before heading off into the crowd inside the luxurious hotel hall. The Viera Family tiara sat there in the middle of the room, admired by these elite people who will not spare anything just to have it in their collection. It makes him sick.

 

_"Thought social gatherings weren't your thing?"_

 

His hand twitched to grab the gun in his holster when he heard that voice but he maintained a straight face. Slowly, he turned around and the audacity of the stranger to look him up and down made his nerves throb.

 

"Short stack."

 

"Frog face."

 

Hyungwon wore a fine suit with his hair slicked back and he approached Kihyun with a sly smile. "Thought you were too antisocial to come here."

 

Kihyun smirked, his piercing gaze staring holes through Hyungwon's head and he wished those were bullets. "I'm here because of you. And your little girlfriend."

 

"I'm here to party. Rich people booked me for it, maybe you forgot I was a DJ." Hyungwon raised his hands subtly, but his fingers were twitching to reach in his coat.

 

"Lie to my face again," Kihyun scoffed. "And see what happens."

 

"Gentlemen." a waiter appeared with a tray of glasses and both men took one.

 

_"Oh god, you're seriously humoring him."_

 

Hyungwon smiled at the voice talking in his head and his eyes did a quick scan of the room. He found Giana on the upper floor, wearing her red dress that had a not so modest front and a low cut back.

 

It was sinful, that's what is.

 

_"Stop looking! Don't give away my location!"_

 

He chuckled as he drank the champagne and Kihyun glared at him. "But I admit the jewel's pretty distracting."

 

_"You can have a look later, but for now shut up."_

 

"It's a crown. Of course it distracts thieves like yourself." Kihyun said. Finishing his drink, he placed it on an a tray that passed by them and he slicked back his hair.

 

"I gotta say though," Kihyun took a step closer to him and Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

 

_"If he tries to seduce you, I'll shoot him."_

 

"Security here's tight, and I kinda deactivated your camera in the reserved room,"

 

_"What the hell?! Shit!"_

 

"So good luck man." Kihyun pat his shoulder before he started walking away. All that time, Hyungwon kept a straight face but then he smiled.

 

"I think you forgot who my girlfriend is. Good luck man." he said mockingly and he finished his champagne before disappearing into the crowd. Kihyun let out a frustrated groan and he scanned the room for any sign of Giana but he couldn't see her. 'Master of camouflage my ass. I'll find you.'

 

"Alright, ladies and gentleman. Everyone let's start the bidding?"

 

Kihyun's head perked up when all the lights blew out and it caused a few panicked shouts. "Shit, it's those two." he hissed and when the generators were back on, the Viera tiara was gone.

 

"Sorry, man. You have to outsmart me to think that just a deactivated camera can stop me." Giana was hanging from a rope and out of her gown even, and the velvet box containing the tiara was in her hands.

 

She blew a kiss to Kihyun before tugging at the rope. On the other end was Hyungwon who was pulling the rope up.

 

"Chief Yoo, please we need that tiara." the curator rushed to his side and that was when he pulled out a gun. Aiming at the rope, he was able to put the bullet through and the rope snapped in half.

 

"Shit!"

 

Both Giana and Hyungwon cursed and luckily, Hyungwon got hold of the rope and Giana was able to hold the box in her hands. But it didn't look good. The rope was slipping from his hand.

 

"Babe, you have to let go." Giana said into her comm device.

 

"You have nowhere to run." Kihyun shouted. He was very confident

 

"No!" Oh boy, Hyungwon definitely sounded angry.

 

"You're gonna hurt your hands!"

 

"Do I look like I fucking care?!"

 

"Babe you have to trust me," Giana calmed her voice and she pulled out a knife from her body suit. "You have to."

 

"It's him I don't! Come on babe. No we can sort this out, please." Hyungwon sounded desperate. He will not let her go. But not once did he ever doubt her decisions and plans. Giana was smart. And he had always trusted her.

 

"It will be okay." she whispered, hoping to reassure him and she cut off the rope, causing her to fall on top of Kihyun.

 

"You bastard better have a good idea in mind." she groaned as she held on to the tiara case.

 

"Fuck you, get off of me."

 

~~

"Handcuffs are so underrrated, am I right?" Giana asked as Kihyun dragged her to an empty warehouse.

 

"You should know. Your boyfriend might've put you in them." Kihyun wasn't looking at her, and instead scanning the empty space. Giana's dealers had contacted them to go to this location for the exchange and Kihyun did not let the chance to pass. He was going to capture everyone involved in this.

 

"Nah, we're not into that," Giana also looks around, smiling innocently at Kihyun. "But uh, he wanted to put _you_ in handcuffs."

 

"Me? He can't. Obviously."

 

"Oh god, you're too naive, Yoo Kihyun." Giana started to laugh and a nerve on Kihyun's neck throbbed. This girl was irritating him so much.

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"Uh, hacked in the police database once." she admitted, not even having a tone of regret in her voice. She sounded proud even.

 

"Go on," he pushed her slightly, handing her a track phone. "Call your dealer."

 

Giana rolled her eyes.

 

_"I don't know why he even likes you, you're so bossy."_

 

She muttered and Kihyun's head whipped to her direction. "What did you say?" he gritted his teeth but she didn't answer and she dialed a number on her her phone.

 

Kihyun started to feel uneasy all of a sudden and he didn't know why. His guts were usually right when they tell him the place or situation is sketchy, and right now it was obviously telling him something he can't put a finger on.

 

_Until he heard a gun cock right behind him._

 

"Hello handsome."

 

His first instinct was to turn around and shoot, but the gun was to his head and his training did not include his brains being shot out.

 

"Lemme guess. Hair pin tracker?" he smirked and Giana shook her head.

 

"It's quite embarrassing but uh, I have a mini chip on my underwear."

 

"Jesus."

 

"Put the gun down and turn around slowly." Hyungwon's voice sounded deep and firm. He was still pissed off because of what had happened earlier.

 

Kihyun moved slowly, lowering the gun and slightly kicking it away before facing Hyungwon. He was still wearing the suit from earlier but his hair was a mess and a few buttons and his tie was already undone but he still looked dashing.

 

"Hey babe." Giana walked to him and Hyungwon pulled her in for a kiss.

 

"So this is how it's going to go," he said after pulling away. "You'll give me the keys to her handcuffs and then you'll let go of that box so we can all walk out of here in one piece."

 

Despite his height, Kihyun met Hyungwon's gaze with an equally intense one. "And what makes you think I'll let that happen?"

 

Hyungwon smirked and his mood was a little better now. "You walked right in our trap and you know it. Plus, that's a very nice badge. Wouldn't want to mess it up."

 

Kihyun looked right where his police badge was and a little red dot was dancing over the metal. He mirrored the smirk and he laughed a little. "Well damn. Your gang's a tight fam huh?"

 

"Oh you bet." Hyungwon handed the gun to Giana before he walked forward and started checking Kihyun's pockets for keys.

 

"You know, I really would've liked you if you weren't a police."

 

 _"Oh my, god, "_ Giana groaned loudly and Hyungwon laughed, throwing her the keys. "I'm gonna shoot you both."

 

"She loves me a lot but you kinda make her insecure." Hyungwon said in amusement and he wasn't even fazed when Giana shot the gun at nothing.

 

Now Kihyun's brain stopped working. "Excuse me?"

 

"Didn't you read our files? Mister Yoo, you're slacking off your research." Hyungwon started to laugh and he took the velvet box from his hands.

 

"You're cute, but you definitely need more training if you'll run after us all the time," Hyungwon leaned towards him and touched his lips against Kihyun's cheek. Kihyun's eyes widened.

 

"Alright enough gay. You're still my boyfriend!" Giana finally took off the cuffs and Hyungwon laughed again.

 

"See you soon, handsome." he pat Kihyun's shoulders before taking Giana's hand and marching out of the warehouse.

 

Kihyun was left speechless and he didn't even notice that the sniper tag on him was gone. Oh god what just happened? Had Hyungwon always been gay for him?


End file.
